Perdita
Perdita est une Dalmatien femelle, et l'un des personnages principaux du film d'animation de Walt Disney, Les 101 Dalmatiens, sorti en 1961. Elle est l'animal domestisque d'Anita, la compagne de Pongo, la mère de quinze Chiots Dalmatiens et mère adoptive de quatre-vingt quatre autres chiots. Personnalité Perdita est très bien élevée, élégante et radieuse, également un clin d'œil complet à la nature loufoque de Pongo. Elle est aussi plutôt sévère et semble être un peu plus en vue lorsqu'il s'agit de discipliner ses enfants, ainsi que leur père. Malgré sa nature bien coordonnée, Perdita a tendance à être incroyablement inquiétante dans les situations trépidantes et préfère éviter les conflits en quittant la scène, comme le montre la visite de Cruella. Elle est aussi plutôt observatrice et semble capable de sentir le danger à proximité, étant la seule à s'attendre à la méchanceté de Cruella avant même l'enlèvement de ses enfants. Contrairement à l'optimiste Pongo, les inquiétudes de Perdita peuvent souvent dégénérer en pessimisme, mais Pongo, toujours têtu et implacable, y met un terme. Malgré tout, Perdita est une guerrière féroce et sautera dans la bataille dans la situation qui l'exige. Comme Pongo, ses principales préoccupations sont ses chiots. En tant que telle, elle a montré qu'elle abandonnait volontiers ses directives habituelles d'auto-composition pour le bien de sa famille. Apparitions ''Les 101 Dalmatiens Dans le film original, Pongo est à la recherche de compagnes pour lui et son "animal de compagnie" Roger Radcliff. Pongo est sur le point d'abandonner quand il aperçoit Perdita et son animal de compagnie Anita. Pongo se précipite au parc pour les suivre. Perdita aperçoit Pongo et semble être attirée par lui, mais essaie de donner l'impression qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Perdita et Anita partent bientôt et Pongo essaie un truc pour attirer leur attention. Au début, il semble que Perdita en voulait à Pongo d'avoir mouillé sa maîtresse, Anita, comme si le plan avait échoué. Mais au fur et à mesure que Roger et Anita parlent, ils tombent amoureux. Perdita tombe aussi amoureuse de Pongo. Perdita devient bientôt enceinte de chiots, mais quand la famille reçoit la visite de Cruella d'Enfer, elle a peur, se référant à Cruella comme "cette femme diabolique". Perdita se cache mais peut entendre le désir de Cruella pour les chiots. Perdita regrette d'avoir des chiots parce que Cruella les veut. Malheureusement pour Perdita, les chiots sont arrivés trois semaines plus tard par une soirée orageuse d'octobre, où il est révélé qu'elle a eu quinze chiots. Elle est fatiguée par la suite mais est soulagée d'apprendre de Pongo que les chiots sont en sécurité grâce à Roger. Les chiots grandissent et sont montrés en regardant leur émission préférée avec leurs parents. Perdita est vue en train d'interagir avec ses différents chiots : dire à Lucky de descendre de la télé, rappeler à Rolly qu'ils viennent de dîner, et gronder Patch pour son langage grossier. Après avoir mis les chiots au lit, Pongo et Perdita font une promenade avec leurs propriétaires respectifs. Pendant leur absence, les chiots ont été kidnappés par les sbires de Cruella, Jasper et Horace. Pongo et Perdita se rendent compte que ni les humains ni Scotland Yard ne trouveront leurs chiots, et prennent sur eux de sauver leurs enfants. Ils utilisent l'aboiement du crépuscule, une chaîne de ragots canins, pour répandre la nouvelle du vol de leurs chiots. Plus tard, ils reçoivent une réponse et apprennent que leurs chiots sont au Château d'Enfer, l'ancienne maison de Cruella. Perdita part immédiatement en voyage dangereux pour sauver les chiots aux côtés de Pongo. Les conditions hivernales rendent le voyage difficile, mais ils finissent par rencontrer un chien de berger, le Colonel, qui les emmène chez les chiots. Bien qu'ils soient réunis avec leurs enfants, Perdita et Pongo sont choqués de découvrir qu'il y a 84 chiots de plus. Perdita est choquée et horrifiée que Cruella ait l'intention de tuer les chiots, y compris ses propres enfants, et d'utiliser leur fourrure pour des manteaux à peau de chien. C'est dans cet esprit que Perdita et Pongo décident d'adopter les 84 autres chiots, sachant que Roger et Anita ne les abandonneront jamais. Après avoir remercié le Colonel, Capitaine] et le Sergent Tibbs pour leur aide, Perdita et sa famille prennent la fuite avec Jasper et Horace à leurs trousses. Ils marchent sur la glace pour éviter de laisser des traces sur la neige. Plus tard, Perdita, Pongo et les chiots sont forcés de marcher dans la neige pendant un blizzard. Cependant, ils sont retrouvés et secourus par un Colley qui les conduit à une ferme laitière pour s'abriter. Une fois que la famille dalmate arrive à la ferme laitière, à l'abri du blizzard, les chiots demandent à Perdita de la nourriture, mais Perdita n'a rien pour nourrir ses enfants. Cependant, elle est rapidement soulagée lorsque les vaches offrent du lait aux chiots et Perdita ordonne à ses enfants de se relayer. Après avoir mangé à volonté, Perdita et sa famille s'endorment avant de poursuivre leur voyage le lendemain. Perdita et sa famille continuent d'éviter Cruella (qui avait appris leur évasion) et ses sous-fifres alors qu'ils chassent pour eux. Dans la petite ville de Dinsford, Perdita et sa famille rencontrent un Labrador qui révèle qu'un camion se dirige vers Londres et qu'il y a assez de place pour tout le groupe. Cependant, quand Cruella, Jasper et Horace arrivent, Perdita s'inquiète de savoir comment ils arriveront au camion. Quand Pongo s'inspire de se déguiser en labradors en se roulant dans la suie, après que Lucky et Patch se sont battus dans une pile de suie, Perdita laisse ses enfants se rouler dans la suie à contrecœur avant de se laisser couvrir dans la suie. Le plan se déroule sans accroc car ils ne sont pas reconnus par les trois méchants. Pendant qu'ils finissent de charger les chiots dans le camion, Perdita saute dedans et aide à amener le reste des chiots dans le camion. Cependant, leur couverture est demasquée lorsque les déguisements des chiots s'estompent, à cause de la chute de neige, permettant à Cruella de les reconnaître. Pongo et Lucky réussissent à monter dans le camion, mais Cruella et ses sous-fifres les suivent. Perdita regarde avec horreur Cruella essayer de heurter de plein fouet le camion. Un des chiots tombe presque du camion, mais Perdita réussit à le sauver. Cependant, Jasper et Horace s'écrasent sur la voiture de Cruella pendant le chaos, permettant à Perdita et au reste de sa famille de s'échapper. Ils parviennent à rentrer à Londres et à retrouver leurs propriétaires. Roger et Anita décident de garder les quatre-vingt-quatre autres chiots et de déménager dans une propriété plus grande dans la campagne, donnant aux Dalmatiens assez de place pour errer librement. Les 101 Dalmatiens : La série Perdita apparaît comme un personnage d'appui étant que ses chiots prennent le relais comme les personnages principaux. Ici, Pongo et elle jouent des rôles mineurs et sont des parents réguliers, et sont souvent vus avec Roger et Anita. Certains ont émis l'hypothèse qu'elle est un parent beaucoup plus sévère que Pongo, mais cela est discutable car Pongo et elle ont pénalisé les chiots pour avoir été irrespectueux ou non-conformes dans la série. Dans l'épisode "The Making Of..." Perdita raconte comment depuis qu'elle et Pongo étaient les stars du film, ils seraient aussi les stars de la série. Dans "Lucky To Be Alone", Perdita est celle qui a eu l'idée de Lucky de visiter les Vandercreams, apparemment assurée que Lucky commencera à manquer sa famille dans quelques jours si elle connaissait bien les Vandercreams. Ceci a émis l'hypothèse que Perdita est sous une forme ou une autre liée à Coco ou Beamer. Les épisodes dans lesquels Perdita est apparu sont "Home is Where the Bark is", "The Dogs of DeVil", "Lucky to be Alone", "Four Stories Up", "You Say It's Your Birthday", "Lord of the Termites", "Cruella World", "Food for Thought", "Film Fatale", "Splishing and Splashing", "The Making Of....", "Animal House Party", et "Dalmatian Vacation, Part 2 : Cross-Country Chaos". Les 101 Dalmatiens 2 : Sur la Trace des Héros Dans la suite, Perdita et le reste de la famille déménagent dans les fermes où elle et ses chiots peuvent errer librement et, à son grand soulagement, être loin de Cruella d'Enfer. Cependant, à l'insu de Perdita, son fils Patch se sent insignifiant. Elle essaie d'aider Patch pendant ce temps, mais elle est trop occupée à s'occuper des 98 autres chiots. Après avoir parlé avec le Pongo à moitié endormi, Patch s'est enfui de la maison dans une recherche d'autorecherche. Lorsque Perdita apprend la disparition de Patch, plus tard, elle est dévastée, et rassemble rapidement Pongo, Roger et Anita pour retourner à Londres afin de le retrouver. Pendant leur absence, Cruella, Jasper et Horace kidnappent les chiots une fois de plus. Pendant ce temps, Patch rencontre et se lie d'amitié avec son héros Ouragan, qui aide volontiers le chiot à sauver ses frères et sœurs. Finalement, Cruella est arrêtée et Perdita et Pongo retrouvent ses enfants, ainsi que son ami Thunderbolt. Fait intéressant, Kath Soucie, l'actrice vocale de Perdita dans ''Les 101 Dalmatiens II, précédemment doublé Anita Radcliff, Chipounette, et Rolly] dans la série animée. ''Tous en Boîte Perdita fait plusieurs apparitions dans la série. Dans l'épisode "Le Club du crime", les chiots de Perdita ont brièvement disparu, ce qui a fait que Perdita a condamne Cruella pour avoir encore volé leurs chiots. Dans l'épisode "On a volé les dessins animés", Perdita a été vue avec sa famille alors que Daisy Duck commandait une table pour 101. Dans "Mortimer s'invite à dîner", Dingo exigeait que les balais magiques] veillent à ce que le club soit "impeccable" à temps pour l'arrivée d'un critique, de sorte que les balais effaçaient les traces de Perdita et celles des autres Dalmatiens. On peut voir Perdita à la fin de 'Mickey et la Magie de Noël'' pendant le chant final. ''101, rue des Dalmatiens Bien que le show se déroule près de soixante ans après le film original, Perdita, ainsi que Pongo, font encore des apparitions dans les photos, comme on en voit dans l'escalier de la maison des Dalmatiens. Dans "Londres, nous avons un problème",Dolly voit une photo d'eux sur l'ordinateur portable de Hunter, et les désigne comme ses arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grands-parents. Leur photo de mariage peut aussi être vue plus tard, lorsque Delilah et Doug obtiennent un échantillon des cheveux de Cruella. Apparitions en Live-action Les 101 Dalmatiens Dans le remake en live-action du film d'animation original, Perdita est présentée comme une chienne non parlante, mais conserve son rôle de principale. Comme l'original, Perdita réside avec Anita à Londres. Quand Pongo l'aperçoit pour la première fois, les deux chiens tombent amoureux et retrouvent leurs maîtres. Comme dans le film original, Perdita donne naissance à quinze chiots et Cruella envoie ses sbires les kidnapper. Pendant que Pongo et Perdita sont partis se promener avec Roger et Anita, les brutes entrent par effraction et enferment Nanny dans le placard et volent les chiots, ils rentrent chez eux en entendant le bouledogue du retraité aboyer furieusement à Jasper et Horace et est le témoin qui fait réaliser à Roger et Anita ce qu'ils ont fait ; ils laissent leurs chiens sans protection et pourquoi ils doivent sortir pour faire une promenade. Quand on dit que ses chiots ont été retrouvés, Perdita et Pongo sortent les sauver. Pendant ce temps, les chiots sont capables de déjouer Cruella, Jasper et Horace avec l'aide de plusieurs animaux. Ils retrouvent leurs parents et sont escortés à la maison par la police. Jeux Vidéos Kingdom Hearts Perdita fait une apparition mineure dans 'Kingdom Hearts, ayant été transporté à Traverse Town avec Pongo à cause de la destruction de leur monde. Pendant l'évasion, ses propriétaires, Roger et Anita, ont disparu pendant la destruction et les 99 chiots ont été séparés et dispersés dans d'autres mondes. Après avoir rencontré Perdita et Pongo, Sora est chargé de localiser les chiots tout au long de ses voyages dans''Kingdom Hearts, et de les renvoyer à Pongo et Perdita à Traverse Town en le faisant. Pour remercier l'aide de Sora, Perdita et Pongo lui offrent divers cadeaux. Quand Sora scella Kingdom Heats, Perdita, ainsi que Pongo et tous ses Chiots dalmatiens, revinrent chez eux. Parcs Disney Walt Disney World Une grande statue de Perdita est exposée au Disney's All-Star Movies Resort au Walt Disney World. Perdita est également présente dans l'attraction Sorciers du Royaume Magique. Quand Cruella d'Enfer revient pour trouver le légendaire Cristal du Royaume Magique et enlever les chiots, Perdita et les chiots se cachent pendant que Pongo fait équipe avec Merlin pour sauver la ville. Plus tard, Cruella s'introduit dans la chambre forte secrète de Merlin pour trouver le cristal, mais elle trouve plutôt un jouet à mâcher. Perdita et les chiots ont pu échanger le cristal avec les jouets juste avant l'arrivée de Cruella. Disney Cruise Line On voit aussi Perdita se réunir avec ses chiots dans Agence de détectives du milieu sur le Disney Fantasy. On peut aussi la voir au générique de fin du spectacle Animators Palate de Disney Fantasy. Galerie Anecdotes *Selon les animateurs de Disney, Perdita a 68 tâches. *D'après Disneystrologie, son anniversaire est le 6 juillet. *D'après l'applicationhttps://disneylife.com/DisneyLife, sa bête noire est mal élevée et son langage grossier. *De par sa taille et son comportement, en années humaines, elle a 40 ans. *Dans le film d'animation de 1961, Perdita a été joué à l'origine par Lisa Davis (qui avait aussi fait la voix Anita. Elle avait enregistré environ un tiers du film sous le nom de Perdita, mais elle s'est mariée et s'est installée à New York City, alors Cate Bauer l'a fait entendre pendant le reste du film. On ne sait cependant pas quelle actrice a enregistré quelles lignes. *Perdita est en fait basé sur deux personnages du livre original : "Missis" Pongo, qui était l'épouse de Pongo et la mère biologique des quinze chiots, et Perdita, une dalmatienne maladive au foie tacheté, adoptée par les Dearlys pour être une mère secondaire aux chiots. *Sur certaines photos promotionnelles, Perdita est vue avec des yeux brun foncé. *Tous, à l'exception de deux d'entre eux, des Neufs Vieux Monsieurs, ont réalisé l'animation pour Perdita dans l'animation 101 Dalmatiens, avec Wolfgang Reitherman comme directeur et Marc Davis comme seul animateur de Cruella. *Le nom de Perdita signifie "perte" en italien. Cela signifie aussi la forme féminine de "perditus", qui signifie "perdu" ou "détruit" en latin. C'est un point soulevé dans le roman dont est inspiré le film, mais pas dans le film, 101 Dalmatiens. *Dans certaines adaptations du film et de 101 Dalmatiens : Escape from DeVil Manor, on voit Perdita portant un collier rouge. Références es:Perdita en:Perdita Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage féminin Catégorie:Personnage des 101 Dalmatiens (1961) Catégorie:Personnage des 101 Dalmatiens (1996) Catégorie:Personnage des 101 dalmatiens 2 : Sur la trace des héros Catégorie:Personnage des 101 Dalmatiens : la série Catégorie:Personnages de Tous en boîte Catégorie:Personnage de Kingdom Hearts Catégorie:Personnage des parcs Disney Catégorie:Chien Catégorie:Dalmatien Catégorie:Chien femelle Catégorie:Personnage anglais